omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aim Dodging
Introduction Aim Dodging: A technique that is used to dodge oncoming attacks by moving away from the path of the attack before the attack has been performed. *Said technique, when successfully performed, allows certain characters to dodge oncoming attacks/projectiles that are much faster in comparison to their own reactions (E.g bullets, lasers, fast projectiles from weapons) *Should not be used as an example of a character's actual reactions/movement speed, especially if the said feat is drastically higher than the other feats that the character in question has displayed throughout his/her appearances *Evidence of this technique in effect is clearer when displayed in video form (E.g a scene from an anime, movie, etc.) instead of forms that mostly involve still images (E.g comics, manga, etc.). *As long as the character in question is able to perceive the source of the attack/projectile, the case can be made that the character in question evaded the projectile's designated path instead of actually evading the projectile itself (E.g Character A sees a projectile weapon pointed at them, thus Character A is able to move away from the line of sight before said weapon is fired). Certain conditions need to be fulfilled before a decision can be made as to whether that character actually dodged the projectile, or merely got away from the projectile's trajectory before it was fired. *Attack/projectile's movement is not that of a straight line (non-linear), or has properties that make it impossible for that particular projectile to be dodged by merely predicting said projectile's designated target. **'E.g:' An attack/projectile that changes direction after it has been fired, or able to bend its trajectory midway in the air. *Any knowledge regarding the attack/projectile's trajectory beforehand is likely to be considered aim dodging, as the attack/projectile may have been dodged via figuring out where the projectile was aimed towards beforehand. Example of this would include, but not be limited to: precognition, seeing events ahead of time, as well as having knowledge of said projectile's movement patterns. *Exceptions to this in effect would be when a character has displayed movement/reacted after the attack/projectile has been fired, in which case the character has actively noticed the oncoming projectile and took action. Note that it requires the projectile itself to be shown to be fired before any movement by said character has taken place :) *Another exception to this in effect would be if the attack/projectile is shown in motion simultaneously with the movement of the character that is dodging it. As for why this is, it is because this would mean that the character's speed is not drastically slower than that of the projectile. No visible movement from the character would be displayed if the projectile's speed were to be drastically faster, as the time it would take for the projectile to reach the character would be too short for said character to do anything otherwise. Visual Examples These are examples of Aim Dodging in effect. Notice that the character moves before the weapon/projectile is fired. *Batman dodges bullets by moving away from the weapon's intended target before weapon was fired. *Captain America raises his shield up before Winter Soldier fires his pistol, not after Credit to PhoenixZero14 Category:Terms Category:Calculation Instructions Category:Important Pages